Draw With Me?
by Conspiraty
Summary: Adrien and Marinette meet as kids, but certain boundaries refrain them to ever really communicate. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hullo! So first of all, I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS AND I AM SO SORRY. I was working a ton last week, I had to work on the door for Homecoming, and on top of all of that, I was also sick for a week. But I am back, and all better :D I probably won't post tomorrow because tomorrow night is another Homecoming thing, so we'll see._

 _~Responses to Catnip~_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you!_

 _Pinksakura271: I'll let Ladybug answer this one. LB: Yes, I'm glad she's back to normal. Chat Noir is still going to die though. I guess he's adorable. And once Chat Noir finds catnip, there's no prying it from him. AND I DID NOT LET HIM GET THE BEST OF ME. GOT THAT?_

 _~Responses to Here Comes the Groom~_

 _Guest: Some parts are, but not all of it because I don't want to copy, but I did google it but only for Nathaniel's role because I don't know much about deportation and immigration (though I really should), so that was the only thing I got from the movie. And I love it too :D More will be coming on Wednesday! I promise!_

 _~Responses to Late Night Snacks~_

 _Tiger Priestess: I didn't expect a ton of people to get that reference, but I'm glad you figured it out! And oh no, I feel bad for your cat now. I didn't mean to cause that. xD_

 _Yoko89: I have to agree, I think The Puppeteer was one of the closest ones to defeat her. And thank you :3_

 _Kitty-Supreme: Nope. :D I love to write bad-ass versions of ML characters, we don't get to see that side often, plus it's fun to write :D_

 _Pinksakura271: Well, I think of it this way: If you got the balls to mess with someone you shouldn't mess with, then you deserve the payback. Mari can be cruel in my versions w Huehuehuehue. I think he can only detransform when he uses his cataclysm, or says detransform, not sure. And yay, I was scientifically right! :D I'm proud!_

 _~Responses to Ponytails~_

 _Pinksakura271: Adrien, wanna take this one? Adrien: Wait, how do you know that I'm Chat Noir?! That's supposed to be a secret! And hey, I have to show my inner Cat Noir to the ladies sometimes. ~winks at pinksakura271~_

 _ADRIEN, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WINK AT ONLY MARINETTE YOU IDIOT CINNAMON ROLL._

 _Adrien: I'm sorry!_

 _~Responses to True Identity~_

 _Scarlet Lupin: Aw, thank you!_

 _Onward! So, I saw this comic on Princess Sakura Serenity's channel, and I immediately thought of Adrien and Marinette the whole time I was watching it, so I decided to write a one-shot based on it. It's not completely going to be the same, but some similarities will come from it. It is literally the cutest comic I have seen, so if you wanna go watch it, look up Princess Sakura Serenity, and it's called Draw with Me: A Long Distance Relationship. And I didn't watch it before I wrote this._

 _And a question: What's your favorite scene from Miraculous Ladybug? Mine is the umbrella scene, I love it and it makes me cry everytime. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Paris, and all of the little kids were playing in the park. Well, except one.

Adrien was dressed in a white suit with gold buttons, holding onto Natalie's hand and his other thumb in his mouth. "Adrien, you cannot play with the other kids in the park. You'll dirty your nice suit, and you have a photoshoot today." His father stated, standing next to Natalie.

"But I wanna be normal!" Adrien whined. "Adrien! We are not 'normal' people. The answer is no, and that is final!" His father hissed. Adrien's whole body drooped. "Yes Father." He replied sadly. His father walked away and into the limo, driving away.

Natalie looked down at him, and slowly let go of his hand. "Huh? Natalie?" Adrien asked, looking up at her with watery eyes. "Go play, I can wash your suit before the shoot."

"B-b-but-"

"I don't want you to grow up missing out on things like I did." Natalie whispered, winking at him. Adrien's whole face slowly lit up and he ran to the other side of the park. He was laughing and giggling, running a long distance. He then got to the abandoned side of the park, where it was cold, dark, and gray.

Earlier in the year, the park was in the process of being renovated into a new building. But the process got stopped suddenly, so no one was allowed in this area. Adrien slowly walked around and saw a 12 foot piece of glass blocking any entry to the other side of Paris. No way to get in, no way to get out.

Adrien turned his head to the left, the glass kept continuing past his eyesight. He turned to the right, it was the same thing. Adrien looked in front of him and saw a little girl on the other side, directly in front of him.

She had her dark blue hair in a bob with a red ribbon on top of her hair. She wore a red and white polka-dotted dress with a white belt around her waist. She wore long white socks and red shiny dress shoes. Her blue eyes ( _A/N: I think she has blue eyes?)_ stared directly at Adrien.

Adrien said, "Can you hear me?" The girl turned her head in confusion. Adrien said louder, "Can you hear me?"

The girl shook her head, still confused. Adrien cupped his mouth and yelled, "CAN. YOU. HEAR. ME?!" The girl pondered in thought, and then her eyes lit up. She pulled two black cylinders out of her dress pockets and threw one over the wall, landing on Adrien's head.

"Ow!" he replied, rubbing his head. The girl started to write on the glass. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" with a sad face. The girl had cursive hand-writing, Adrien felt like it suited her, even though he doesn't even know her.

Adrien picked up the chalk and wrote, "Yeah, but it's okay. You didn't mean it, don't be sad" with a grinning face.

Marinette gasped softly and wrote. "What's your name?" Adrien scribbled, "My name is Adrien Agreste, what's your name?" Marinette smiled and wrote back, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"That's a pretty name." Adrien wrote on the glass. Marinette blushed and wrote shakily on the chalk, "Thank you. Wanna draw with me?" Adrien nodded and started to sketch.

After a few hours, the two had drawn everything to mind, themselves, their family, animals. Anything that popped in their imagination.

"Adrien!" Adrien heard in the distance. Adrien winced and wrote, "I have to go, but will you be here tomorrow?" Marinette grinned and scribbled, "Mhm. See you tomorrow Adrien."

Adrien scribbled, "Can I keep the chalk?" Marinette giggled and wrote, "Yes, you can keep the chalk." Adrien put the chalk in his pocket and waved at Marinette before running back to the park. Marinette smiled and walked back home.

* * *

It had been a couple of years since Adrien and Marinette met. They met when they were 5, now they were 10. Adrien had always made sure he wrote to Marinette at some point in the day. She's usually there when he's done with his piano lessons, and if one of them weren't there or the weather was terrible, they would come back later.

Adrien sat on the ground as he wrote, "Does it get lonely on the other side?" Marinette thought about it for a while, and then wrote, "It does, but you make it less lonely." Adrien softly gasped and blushed a bit as he wrote, "It gets less lonely with you around too." Marinette blushed a bit and Adrien stuck his tongue out.

"Haha, I made you blush!" Adrien scribbled as he drew Marinette blushing. Marinette growled and wrote, "Why did you draw me with a flat chest?"

"Because you are flat-chested?" Adrien scribbled. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ironing board." Adrien scribbled, sticking his tongue out. "Buffalo." Marinette retorted, sticking her tongue out. Adrien frowned and then scribbled, "Hey Mari, do you think that…we'll get to be in the same place one day? Without the glass?"

Marinette thought about it and then scribbled, "I always hope we do." Marinette heard her mom call her, and she stood up. "I have to go." Marinette wrote. Adrien stood up and slowly put his hand on the glass. Mari stared at his hand and put her hand where his was.

"It kinda is touching…sorta." Adrien scribbled, grinning. Mari softly giggled and waved her other hand as she heard her mom call her again, running off. Adrien sighed sadly and walked to the other side of the park, where his limo was waiting to take him to his Chinese lesson.

* * *

The next day, Adrien ran to the other side where he saw Marinette waiting for him on the other side, smiling. It had just became Winter, and both of them were dressed in winter gear. Adrien was wearing jeans with a red turtleneck and red sneakers. He had on a winter coat with mittens, a beanie, and a scarf.

Marinette was wearing black leggings, blue booties, a blue turtleneck, a black winter coat, blue mittens, and a black scarf.

Adrien took out his chalk and wrote, "Hey Mari."

Mari smiled at him. "Hi Adrien. Wanna draw?" Adrien nodded and started to doodle. Marinette started to sketch out her latest drawings for him, and Adrien noticed that Mari was shivering. Adrien slowly pulled off his beanie and scarf, and threw it over the wall.

Mari caught it and looked at Adrien in surprise. "What's this for?" She wrote. "You're cold, I don't want you to get sick Mari." Adrien wrote. Mari blushed and slowly put on the scarf and beanie.

Adrien breathed on the glass and wrote, "ICUP." Marinette looked at it and mouthed the words. Mari realized what it meant and glared at her. She wrote, "Haha, very funny Adrien." Adrien bursted into laughter and started rolling on the snow.

"I got you good!" he wrote while still laughing. Mari rolled her eyes. "I'll get you next time, Adrien." Adrien stayed still, and wrote, "I'm going to try to break the glass."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Adrien, don't do that." Adrien stood up and took off his left mitten. "Stand back." He wrote and Mari backed away. "Adrien, don't!" Mari wrote.

Adrien punched the glass, and the glass shattered slowly, but then the glass repaired itself and pushed Adrien's hand back. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Adrien screamed. "Adrien, no!" Mari shouted, crying. Adrien clutched his bleeding hand and ran off towards the other direction. Mari watched him run, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

The day after the incident, Adrien came back, with his arm wrapped in a cast and had a sling on his shoulder. Mari was sitting there, covered in a blanket. Adrien sat down and Mari wrote, "Wanna draw?"

Adrien slowly wrote, "It hurts Mari." Marinette gasped and looked down at his hand, then looked back up again. She wrote, "Why did you hurt yourself?"

Adrien scribbled, "I wanted to know how it would feel to touch you, to be with you, just once. Just one time…"

Marinette looked down, silent tears falling out of her eyes.

* * *

Every day after that, the two of them tried several ways to either break the glass or to climb over it. A ladder didn't work. Neither did a baseball bat. Or a chair. Not even a wrecking ball. The two had thought of everything. And eventually…

The two ten year olds just stopped trying.

* * *

Another 5 years had passed by. Adrien and Marinette still met every day, whether it was cold or not. The two had become best friends since they were little. They knew about each other. They even knew their identities. Ladybug protected one side of the city, and Chat Noir protected the other. And when it came to purifying the akuma, Chat Noir brought the akuma to her and she purified it in an instant.

On a Saturday, Adrien and Marinette met again, sitting down and smiling. Their kwamis flew out and watched the two write to each other. Plagg looked at Tikki and nodded his head. Tikki nodded her head and the kwamis slowly made the glass wall disappear.

Mari and Adrien gasped as they realized that the wall wasn't there anymore. Mari dropped her chalk in shock. "Mari?" Adrien whispered. Mari started to cry and jumped in Adrien's arms. Adrien caught her and stroked her hair as she cried on his shoulder.

"Mari, it's okay." Adrien whispered. Adrien rubbed her back slowly and she looked up at him in tears. Adrien wiped them with his thumbs. "I finally got…to touch you. It…feels nice to finally hold you, just like I wanted to all these years." He whispered.

Mari slowly blushed as he looked at him. "Adrien?" She whispered. Adrien slowly kissed her forehead and held her some more.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were sitting inside her room. Mari was sketching something and Adrien sat next to her. "Marinette."

Mari kept sketching. "Marinette." Mari stuck her tongue out in concentration as she continued. "Mari, Mari, Mari, Mari, Mari, Mari, Mari."

"Yes kitty?" Mari responded calmly, looking at him. "When's it my turn to sketch with the pencil?" Adrien asked. "You can use it in 30 minutes, okay?" Marinette said, going back to her sketch. "But I'm bored!" Adrien whined.

"You can get some snacks from the bakery." Adrien's eyes widened and he smiled a cheeky grin. "Be right back!" he shouted, kissing her cheek and running downstairs. Mari giggled as she continued to draw.

* * *

When Adrien came back, they switched places, Adrien now sketching. Mari looked at his work. "You always draw me flat-chested." Mari pouted. "It's not my fault you never growed a pair of tits, you washboard." _(A/N: He's not being mean, I swear :D He's just teasing her! I could never make my cinnamon roll evil.)_

"I think you just like flat chests." Mari smirked. "Nuh uh!"

"But you always draw girls with flat chests!" Mari retorted. "No, the only girl I draw is you.I can't help it if that's the reality of your chest."

"You like pancakes!" Mari teased. "Hush washboard. It's your turn with the pencil." Adrien said, handing her the pencil. "Thank you my kind sir."

* * *

Marinette was sketching, and Adrien was teasing Mari. "You mean, that's the drawing you've been doing this whole time?" Adrien questioned. _(A/N: Again, he's just being a butt people. I blame Chat.)_

"Yes, but we can talk about your horrible arm lengths you drew." Mari retorted. "Oh, you don't want to go there Princess! My arm lengths' are perfect!" he bragged. "Sure kitty, those are arms."

Adrien huffed. "Yours are practically amateur."

"One arm is longer than the other, Adrien."

"It's my perspective of arms Mari! It's my artistic vision of perfection!" Adrien retorted. Mari laughed and smiled. "No, it's you being an idiot." Adrien pouted. "Is that the only thing you can think of saying?"

"Is that the only thing coming out of your mouth kitty?" Mari teased. "Meow." Adrien muttered.

Mari kept sketching and Adrien stayed quiet. "Hey Mari?" Adrien asked. "Yes?"

"Remember the first time we met?" Marinette gasped and looked at him. "Of course. Who could forget something like that?" She whispered. Adrien chuckled. "Yeah. All I wanted was to be away of all of the stress, I just wanted to be a kid. I just…ran. Until I found you."

Marinette kept sketching and softly said, "That happened to me too. I didn't have any friends…until I ran and met you."

"I thought…that I couldn't be truly happy. That I would always be trapped because of my father, alone. Until I found the one thing that made me happy."

"And that is?" Marinette asked. "And I'm never going to let it go for the rest of my life."

"And that isssss?" Marinette questioned. "I would have nothing if I lost my precious bug."

"What is it?!" Marinette said. "Your heart." Marinette dropped the pencil in shock. "I mean you, not your heat." Adrien said nervously. "W-wow." Marinette muttered. "I didn't mean to say that, what I meant-"

"That was sappy…"

"Don't say it." Adrien groaned in frustration. "And cheesy…but romantic." Mari giggled softly. "Thanks." Mari said as she went back to drawing. Adrien was blushing madly and smiled. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be drawing this right now."

Adrien snorted. "Neither would I." Marinette stayed quiet. "Adrien…I. I."

"Hm?" Adrien said. "I love you." Marinette whispered. Adrien looked away from her, trying to look at her. "I love you too."

"Hm?" Marinette asked, turning towards him. "Nothing." Adrien replied. Marinette backed to the drawing and put the pencil down. "Okay, I think it's done." Adrien slowly got up and looked at the drawing. "It's beautiful Marinette."

Mari blushed and looked up at him. "Thanks." Adrien snapped his fingers in frustration. "I forgot something." Adrien took the pencil and scribbled something and they looked at their masterpiece. It was a drawing of them together at a picnic.

Mari was wearing a red dress with a black belt and a pair of white sunglasses. Her arm was around Adrien and she had the peace sign out and sticking out her tongue. Adrien had one arm in his pocket and the other around her shoulders, grinning widely. He was wearing green khaki shorts, a white undershirt, and his hair was messy as always. He had on black sunglasses and both of barefoot, the beach as their background.

And in the corner, Adrien wrote, "I love you."

* * *

 _Penguin: I think this is one is my favorite one-shot so far :D I love it :3 What do you chibis think? I personally think it's one of my greatest works so far. Enjoy and I forgot the favorites list again, so if you favorited ever since I've been sick, THIS IS YOUR SHOUT OUT. I AM SORRY IF I DIDN'T PULL THE LIST, BUT PENGUIN IS TIRED AND THIS TOOK 3 HOURS. YOU HAVE NOW BEEN NOTICED. Bye C:_


End file.
